Broken Leg
by Grabbergirl
Summary: Korrina broke her leg after a skating accident, now she has to wear an itchy cast and rest for a few weeks. Korrina is sad because she can't skate, will she ever be able to take it easy?


It is a beautiful and slow day in Shalour City, Korrina is skating around town, and soon she falls on a crack on the sidewalk. She is in a lot of pain. "Lucario my leg hurts badly" says Korrina. "Lucario" says Lucario. She tries to get up but can't. With stifled breathing, she pulls out her cell phone to call her mother. "Hi mom, I think I broke something, please pick me up" says Korrina. A Garchomp picks her up. It drops her off at the beach and Lucario carries her to the Tower of Mastery. Gurkinn did not like the sight of his granddaughter being carried by her Lucario, "What happened? Have you been joy skating again?" asks Gurkinn sarcastically. "I was skating and not looking, and then I fell" says Korrina. "Lu-Lucario" says Lucario. Korrina's mother is out there, "Gurkinn, don't be so mean to my daughter! She is hurt and I need to check her" says her mother.

"Poor Korrina" says her mother. "Thanks for picking up my daughter, Garchomp dear" says her mother, returning it into its Pokéball. Her mother smiles, "remember when we did a mega evolution battle?" say her mother, Korrina's mother can mega evolve her Garchomp and she has a mega bracelet. Korrina's lying on her bed in her room, in pain. Lucario is stroking her hand, "I know Lucario, that hurt, it's the first time I've fallen in several years" says Korrina, Korrina soon remembers (followed by a flashback) of her skating over the years, she started when she was seventeen month old baby, she fell a lot, then as a five year old, so much falling, now as a six or seven year old with her Riolu, she's skating but doing a little falling, she was official was excellent at skating when she was twelve years old. Korrina was embarrassed. Her mother sat on the bed to examine her daughter's leg. "Lu" says Lucario. "Your right, Lucario, her leg does look pretty bad" says her mother, her mother is an anesthesiologist, so she knows what it looks like. "What is it, mom?" asks Korrina. "I'm afraid you broke it, dear" says her mother. "I'll call the doctor" says her mother. "May have Andrew and Natalie with me?" asks Korrina. "Sure" says her mother. Her mother keeps them with her a lot since they are babies, so they are in her room. Her mother puts them on her bed. "I know Andrew, I broke my leg" says Korrina.

She strokes the infant's blond hair, "I know you feel bad" says Korrina. Natalie sits down next to Korrina, "Uh" says Natalie. "Lucario Lu" says Lucario to them. "Lucario said that I'm gonna be okay" says Korrina. Her mother calls the doctor. Afterwards she ices Korrina's leg to help with swelling. Daymon, Jeff, Alisa, and Sylvia come home. "What's wrong with her?" asks Jeff. "She looks sick" says Daymon. "Yes she does" says Sylvia. "I'll get a closer look, this doesn't look right" says Alisa. Then she walks into the room, "Korrina, are you okay? Grandpa seems upset again and mom is on the phone" says Alisa. "I broke my leg" says Korrina. She noticed it looked swollen, "I see" says Alisa. "Wait, what are Natalie and Andrew doing on your bed?" she asks. "I'm looking after them while mom makes an appointment" says Korrina. "Okay" says Alisa. Soon Korrina goes to the doctor. She comes home with a cast on her leg and crutches. "With a broken leg, the doctor said I can't skate for a few weeks" says Korrina sad. "Lu, Lucario" says Lucario. Korrina doesn't like the sound of this. Her Uncle Newman and Aunt Fresa came in the door. "Keep that leg elevated, Korrina" says Aunt Fresa, putting two pillows underneath Korrina's leg. "Poor Korrina, I know how much you love to skate" says Uncle Newman propping Korrina's head up allowing her to sit up in bed. "Thanks Uncle Newman" says Korrina. "Lu Lu, ario" says Lucario. "It's okay Lucario, I know you don't like Uncle Newman but he's like a dad to me" says Korrina, Lucario didn't like Korrina's Uncle Newman from the time it was a Riolu. "We're only here to help your trainer, Lucario" says Aunt Fresa. "Lu, Lu Lucario" says Lucario. Lucario remembers as a Riolu witnessing it's sick trainer, Korrina (who was a child at the time), laying in bed with a high fever, stomach ache, and nausea. Her mother brings her soup and bread, her Uncle Newman makes sure she gets plenty of fluids, and Aunt Fresa cleans her up. She loves her siblings (at this point in time, Daymon was only a baby), she wanted Daymon with her but her mother said "no" because "you could make him sick".

Later on, Korrina hobbles on her crutches to the dining room in the Tower of Mastery. She has dinner then she sadly sits on the loveseat in the sitting room. "Korrina what's wrong?" asks Daymon. "Yes you look sad" says Alisa. "I don't like having a broken leg" says Korrina. "Good thing she's not sick" says Daymon. "Lucario" says Lucario.

It was hard getting around; Korrina needed help, from getting clean to needing help with certain things. She even had to sit when doing gym battles. She took it easy, after three weeks she started baring a little weight on it. "It's itchy" says Korrina. "Don't scratch it" says Uncle Newman. "Don't worry, dear, when your cast comes off, you can itch all you like" says Korrina's mother ruffling her hair. "You'll get better" says Gurkinn, expressing care for his injured granddaughter. Eventually her leg healed, she gets her cast taken off and Korrina can do walk and skate. When she gets home she finally skates all around Shalour City, happy that her leg is better and she can do her favorite things again.


End file.
